No olvides mi nombre - SesshomaruXRin
by YaZziLeOn
Summary: Me casare señor Sesshomaru, fueron las palabras mencionadas por Rin y las mismas, que le ocasionaron sentir el dolor más grande que pudo experimentar, en su longeva vida. ¿Que hará aquel imponente Yokai al estar a punto presenciar como Rin, decide unir su vida con alguien que no es él? SesshomaruXRin
1. capitulo 1

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 ** _Espero les guste mucho este fic y espero sus hermosos comentarios mis queridísimas lectoras_**

 **NO OLVIDES MI NOMBRE**

 **YaZziLeOn**

En ningún momento de su gran vida, ha sentido tal dolor como aquel, en el que perdió la vida de Rin, entrando al inframundo, pues, fue ahí cuando se percató de lo especial que era para él, aquella pequeña damita. No solo por su hermosa sonrisa, no solo por aquella inmensa alegría, en Rin existía algo más, algo lo suficientemente cálido como para hacer compasivo el corazón de un Yokai.

Sesshomaru, siendo el ser tan imponente que es, nunca imagino que aquello que paso hace ya años, no tuviera valor absoluto a lado de lo acabo de escuchar. Pero ¿cómo era posible que le afectara de esa manera? Claro estaba, y aunque intento negarlo desde hace mucho, su corazón se encontraba cautivado por la hermosa señorita en la que se había convertido Rin.

Si, una hermosa mujer quien apenas, hace unos segundos, le había dado la noticia de su futuro matrimonio.

Era cierto que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Sesshomaru dejo de frecuentar a Rin, al menos la última visita se había hecho en dos años. La distancia que el Yokai había tomado era, con la clara intención de convencerse así mismo, que era imposible amar a una humana, evidentemente, sin conseguir éxito en su plan.

Entonces, en ese momento, las palabras las volvió a escuchar, las imágenes volvieron a pasar por su mente, desde que la vio correr a él, hasta el punto en que sintió que el tiempo se detuvo.

 **xxx**

\- ¿Señor Sesshomaru? – grito Rin tanto interior como exterior, pues verle frente a ella, ahí mismo bajo el cerezo, donde siempre lo esperaba cuando venía de visita; le había parado el corazón.

Sintió como de pronto el aire le falto y todo su cuerpo se entumeció, era increíble verle de nuevo, ya que la última vez, había sido hace dos años. La chica al obtener nuevamente fuerzas en su cuerpo, tomando valor, sin miramientos dejo de lado el canasto donde cosechaba hierbas medicinales para Kagome y corrió en dirección a su protector pues la emoción no cabía en ella.

El gran Lord por fin había llegado, después de aquel tiempo, estaba de regreso y completamente decidido. Observo de lejos a la hermosa chica, siempre tan bella, tan sutil, siempre tan Rin. Clavo sus dorados ojos en ella y fue en ese momento, en que se percató de su presencia, cuando comenzó a correr a su dirección, dentro de él, sintió una gran satisfacción, aunque no la demostrara.

\- Señor Sesshomaru – volvió a pronunciar la joven casi llegando, cada paso lo sentía de plomo así como la distancia infinita, para poder estar ya, a su lado.

Embozo una enorme sonrisa al saberse triunfadora de su llegada, así, sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos otorgándole un enorme abrazo. Sabía bien que lo que hacía era una insolencia pero no lo había podido evitar, sentía la monumental necesidad de sentirlo cerca de ella y no había fracasado pues inmediatamente fue correspondida.

Sesshomaru no hizo nada, simplemente correspondió el afecto pues, ya estaba seguro de lo que sentía, sabía bien, que eso era lo que quería. Tenerla a ella, completamente y solo para él. Así, tomándola por la cintura, la acerco aún más a su cuerpo e inhalo ese embriagante aroma que solo le pertenecía a Rin, sintió el radiante calor que inundo su cuerpo y probó el sabor de lo que era felicidad al tenerla entre sus brazos.

\- No sabe lo mucho que lo extrañe – mencionaba la chica en un hilo de voz

\- Aquí estoy Rin – dijo Seesshomaru mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza

\- Creí que no volvería mas – decía Rin casi entre llantos

No podía sentirse más protegida que en los brazos de aquel imponente Yokai, simplemente tenido su presencia la hacía sentir completa. Fue entonces que su cuerpo al estar completamente inundado por el calor del Lord, vino a su mente la imprudencia que cometía. Lentamente se fue separando de esos fuertes brazos y con aun lágrimas en los ojos, lo observo conmovida.

Mirándola con ternura, observo sus rosadas mejillas, cubiertas de lágrimas, sorpresa fue para la chica al presenciar tal acto, pues Sesshomaru con ambas manos la tomo del rostro y secando sus mejillas, la acaricio dulcemente. Anonadada, pudo sentir claramente como su rostro enrojeció por completo, así como su corazón comenzó acelerarse tan rápido como si fuera a salirse de su pecho. Hacía tiempo, mejor dicho, años, que Sessehomau no tenía un contacto así, con ella, de hecho, se había distanciado desde el momento en que se convirtió en señorita.

Siempre había sido una chica dulce y esa era una de las cosas que la caracterizaban por completo, así mismo, una de las muchas, que enloquecían a Sesshomaru, por lo que no pensó dos veces en tomar su bello rostro entre sus manos, para con ello, al ver sus cafés ojos, decidir, era el momento apropiado para hablar con ella. Entonces Rin tomo la palabra.

\- Es un placer tenerlo nuevamente por aquí señor Sesshomaru. Perdone aquella imprudencia de mi parte, al igual que las lágrimas, es solo que… me dio mucha alegría verlo, paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez

\- ¿Imprudencia? – pregunto él, clavando sus dorados ojos en la ruborizada chica

\- Pu… pues… por el abrazo – afirmo bajando la mirada

\- No fue una impudencia – respondió el Lord tomándola del mentón

Los ojos se Rin se abrieron tal como platos, al mismo tiempo en que dejo escapar un suspiro, la distancia entre ambos iba acortándose cada vez más.

\- Rin – pronuncio casi en un susurro el Yokai

\- Señor… Se… Se…sshomaru… - soltó ella con el poco aliento que le quedaba

A una distancia peligrosa de su amo, Rin, comenzó a sentir un profundo miedo, uno del cual no puedes escapar, uno tan fuerte que la hizo actuar como nunca lo imagino. Sintiendo tan cerca a ese tan imponente ser, así mismo, sintiendo como en cuestión de segundos sus piernas se doblarían, sin saber de dónde, tomo el suficiente valor para separarse de él, mencionado así, las palabras correctas para paralizar al Yokai.

\- Tengo algo importante que decirle señor Sesshomaru…

Confundido por la actitud de la chica, se limitó a contestar simplemente otorgándole una mirada.

\- Yo… amm, bueno, durante su ausencia… yo…

Rin tartamudeaba sin parar, pues sentía su mirada tan penetrante, parecida a la de un tigre observando a su presa.

\- Pasaron muchas cosas… - prosiguió – por ejemplo, mi relación con la señorita Kagome, se hizo más estrecha, al igual que con Sango y…

\- Rin – pronuncio Sesshomaru frustrado de las vueltas que daba Rin, él, sabía bien que no era eso lo que intentaba decirle

\- Y… también mi relación con Kohaku

Como olvidar a Kohaku, si, el chiquillo a quien conoció hace tiempo, el mismo quien intento asesinar a Rin y el mismo que después comenzó a seguirlo, ese quien por alguna extraña razón, el solo escuchar su nombre en ese momento, le hizo hervir la sangre.

\- Me refiero a que…

\- ¿Qué tipo de relación Rin? – pregunto severo

\- Yo, me desposare con Kohaku – soltó con un suspiro ocasionando que para Sesshomaru, el tiempo se detuviera

 **xxx**

Si, como olvidar aquel momento en que vio como la alegre sonrisa de esa pequeña y las rosadas mejillas de la misma, fueron ensombrecidas por la muerte, sin duda de los peores momentos de su vida, pero sin comparación, con lo que a sus oídos había llegado en ese instante.

Rin, su protegida por más de diez años, a quien vio crecer, a quien vio convertirse en mujer, de quien sin saber cómo; había cautivado su corazón, ella de quien se encontraba totalmente enamorado, ella, quien había elegido pasar todos los días de su vida, con un hombre que no era él.

Furia, rabia, odio, fueron esas y muchas más emociones las que sintió en ese momento, junto con los inmensos deseos de ir en busca de ese bastardo y matarlo arrancándole la cabeza. Pues sabía perfectamente bien lo que había sucedido. Si, Kohaku estaba enamorado de Rin desde hace mucho, Sesshomaru no lo ignoraba, y gracias a su ausencia, había aprovechado la soledad de Rin para entrometerse y convencerla de lo peor que podría hacer en su vida.

Sentía su cuerpo arder, deseaba con toda su alma que no fuera verdad, fue entonces que, como si ella hubiera leído sus pensamientos, reafirmo la peor noticia de la existencia.

\- Me… me casare, señor Sesshomaru… - repitió, más que nada para convencerse a sí misma

Se limitó a responder, no aprobaba aquella decisión, pero debía estar seguro, así que sin más hablo:

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – pregunto

\- … si – respondió ahogando un suspiro

\- Bien…

Dicho eso, aquel imponente Yokai, dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar, pues ya nada tenía que hacer en ese lugar.

Tal y como si la desgarraran por dentro, fue lo que sintió al ver a Sesshomaru marcharse. Quedo parada como piedra, sin saber lo que había ocurrido, entonces, por aquella actitud ¿no tenía la aprobación del Lord? Comenzó a sentirse desesperada y sin pensarlo fue detrás de él.

Lo mejor para Sesshomaru era irse, había llegado tarde, ella había tomado una decisión y era no estar con él. Por más que quisiera en ese momento matar aquel imbécil aprovechado, no lo haría, si Rin lo había elegido como esposo era porque estaba segura de que sería feliz con Kohaku.

\- Señor Sesshomaru – escucho el Yokai al instante de detener su andar – por favor, señor Sesshomaru, no se vaya

Volteo ligeramente el rostro y ahí estaba ella, agitada y con una mano en el pecho, mirándolo afligida. Sus enormes ojos cafés hablaban mucho más claro que ella, pues gritaban un "no me dejes" que Rin reprimía.

\- Yo… - dijo ahogando un lamento – no quiero que se… por favor quédese conmigo

Esas palabras lo desequilibraron ¿a qué se refería esa mujer?

\- Me refiero ah – continuo ella – paso mucho tiempo desde que lo volví a ver, no me gustaría se fuera tan pronto además… quería pedirle algo – mencionaba la chica jugueteando con los dedos – tenía la esperanza de que, usted llegara justo a tiempo para… mi boda

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, a cada segundo esa idea sonaba aún más repugnante.

\- Lo que pasa es que… yo, deseaba que usted, estuviera presente en la ceremonia – soltó al fin

¿A caso no le fue suficiente desterrarlo a una vida sin ella? ¿No fue suficiente limitarlo para no ir a matar a ese imbécil? Y ahora ¿Qué? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Burlarse de él? Estar presente en su boda era lo peor que podría pedirle acaso ¿esa chiquilla no entendía?

\- No – respondió tan frio como el hielo, comenzando a caminar

\- Pero… señor Sesshomaru – grito ella – por favor si usted no está conmigo ese día yo… me sentiré vacía, usted – menciono contemplando al pelo plateado detenerse – usted es lo único que tengo

\- Estarán presentes tus amigos – hablo sin dedicarle mirada

\- No es lo mismo, usted es parte de mi vida. No será un día especial si no lo comparto con usted – pronunció sorprendiendo tanto al Yokai como a ella misma de tal declaración

Definitivamente, era un imbécil, una simple bestia que se dejaba doblegar ante la mujer más hermosa que habían visto sus ojos ¿Cómo es que llego aquel momento? Si, hace tiempo en que, le era imposible no, cumplirle cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. Pero eso, acompañarla, estar presente en ese momento, era imposible, no podía hacerlo, no podría soportar verla de blanco mientras dejaba con toda libertad se fuera con un simple humano.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere Rin? ¿Qué quiere conseguir? – pensaba pasmado - ¿acabar conmigo? ¿burlarse? O simplemente ¿tener a quien la cuido desde niña, en el momento más importante de su vida? – analizó frustrado, desenado nunca haber regresado

Había pasado mucho tiempo o ella lo sentía eterno, Sesshomaru no le respondía. Sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, por primera vez, la, escases de palabras del Lord, le eran un tormento. Fue entonces que por fin hablo.

\- ¿Es eso lo que deseas? – pregunto a la chica

\- Si, si – respondió en seguida

\- Bien – dijo resignado

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto gustosa – muchas gracias señor Sesshomaru, muchas gracias

Sin más remedio, le dedico una fugaz mirada.

\- La ceremonia cera en dos meses señor Sesshomaru – hablo ella

Después de aquello, Sesshomaru asintió y por fin se fue.

Más relajada dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la aldea, sabía que él estaría presente, nunca le fallaba, estaba segura que lo tendría de vuela en dos meses, justo para acompañarla en el que sería, el día más importante de su vida.

Mientras caminaba por en medio del bosque, soltó un suspiro y ahogando un sollozo se dijo adolorida:

\- Me ha quedado claro, no eres para mi

Tomo su pecho con la intención de disminuir el dolor dentro y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, comprendió que aquel imposible amor, jamás se realizaría, pues siempre supo que estar enamorada de Sesshomaru no era lo correcto, él nunca se fijaría en una débil humana como ella, en ese momento, se convenció, casarse con Kohaku había sido la mejor decisión, aunque por dentro sabía bien, que nunca olvidaría aquel Yokai de largo cabello plateado, mirada dominante de un color dorado así mismo, aquella sensual voz que la ponía de rodillas. El mismo quien estaría presente en lo que sería el comienzo de su nueva vida, una vida sin Sesshomaru.

* * *

Hoooola a todas mis hermosas lectoras. Primero que nada les pido una enorme disculpa, sé que no me he aparecido por aquí desde hace mucho… le explicare porque.

Bien pues para empezar, me ascendieron en mi trabajo y por ende, tuve más trabajo, más responsabilidad etc. etc. Después se vino el cumpleaños de su servidora jajaja y pues justo después de ese acontecimiento me fui de vacaciones. Ya regrese y gracias a Dios me fue muy bien.

No me olvide de ustedes ni mucho menos de las historias pendientes como "Seshsomaru el frio Yokai" por supuesto que actualizare capítulo solo que esa historia está difícil, le tengo mucho cariño y no quiero arruinarla, espero me comprenda al volver con este pequeño Fic que espero les agrade. No tendrá muchos capítulos pero estará bonito.

Bueno me despido por ahora y espero sus hermosos cometarios, las quiero y les mando un mega abrazo

 **YaZziLeOn**


	2. capitulo 2

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 ** _Espero les guste mucho este fic y espero sus hermosos comentarios mis queridísimas lectoras_**

 **NO OLVIDES MI NOMBRE**

 **Capitulo 2 -** ** **YaZziLeOn****

* * *

Volteo por última vez hacia atrás, más que nada para convencerse a sí misma que ya se había ido, que ya no estaba con ella. Vio en el suelo, entre las hierbas; el cesto que sin pensarlo tiro por ir a correr en su dirección. Lo tomo entre sus manos y continúo con el encargo que Kagome le hizo.

 **xxx**

Rin nunca oculto su preocupación y sufrimiento en cuanto comenzó a notar la ausencia de Sesshomaru, pues este la visitaba una vez al mes y en cuanto las semanas pasaron una tras otra, su dolor fue aumentando así como la zozobra y tristeza que le comenzaron a inundar el corazón. No solo porque lo extrañaba, no solo porque no, entendía su desaparición, sino porque lo necesitaba, le hacía falta aquel imponente Yokai de quien estaba completamente enamorada.

Fue en ese momento cuando Kohaku, aquel muchacho que conoció en su infancia, el mismo quien con el tiempo se enamoro perdidamente de la chica, aprovecho la oportunidad de su vida para demostrarle su entero amor. En efecto, Kohaku sabía bien que teniendo cerca a Sesshomaru, nunca podría demostrarle su amor a la bella señorita, no solo por lo imponente del Yokai, sino también porque conocía el afecto de Rin hacia el peli plateado.

Con forme el tiempo fue pasando, Rin menos esperanzas tenia de que Sesshomaru regresara, lo que le llevaba a pensar que era verdad "Sesshomaru, nunca elegiría a una humana como compañera" "si venía a visitarle era, porque de alguna forma se sentía responsable de ella, como su protegida, solamente por eso" pensamientos, que la llevaron a tomar a cabo, los constantes consejos de sus amigas.

\- _Kohaku es un buen muchacho_

\- _Claro que sí, no lo digo solo porque es mi hermano. Te ha ayudado mucho en este tiempo, siempre demostrándote lo importante que eres para él, siempre has sido importante para él_

\- _Sería un buen esposo_

\- _Ya estás en la edad de casarte Rin_

Así, tomando la decisión, de comenzar con una vida, donde Sesshomaru no estaría, puesto que ya habían pasado dos años desde su ausencia. Rin sabía bien que nunca olvidaría a aquel Yokai, si, apreciaba y le sentía un profundo cariño a Kohaku, pero nunca se engañaría así misma, estaba segura de que a lado del joven exterminador, tendría una vida estable, más no una feliz, como la que siempre se imagino a lado de su señor.

 **xxx**

Frustrado miraba el cielo nocturno, sentía muy dentro de él, una monumental impotencia, una de la que por más que luchaba, no podía salir, lo sabía, estaba seguro, había llegado tarde, su estúpida ausencia, escusada por intentar no aceptar sus sentimientos, lo había llevado a aquel momento, uno que odiaba con todo su ser.

Desde su partida, cada noche, cada que volteaba su rostro y clavaba su dorada mirada en la luna, la veía a ella, veía su inmensa sonrisa, de hecho hasta la podía escuchar y desde que decidió no volver, todo su ser le indicaba regresar.

Hasta el momento en que acepto su afecto hacia Rin, no hizo otra cosa más que pensar en ella, tan solo con ver la radiante luz de la luna, pero esa noche, esa, donde la luna era mas inmensa que cualquiera otra, de una terrible manera le anunciaba que para el día siguiente, su pequeña, ya no sería más, de él, sino de otro.

El par de meses que Rin le indico para la ceremonia, por fin habían terminado y Sesshomaru, se dirigía a la aldea para acompañarla así como lo prometió. Si, era una estupidez, una suma atrocidad pero… ¿tendría a caso, otra alternativa? A pesar de que durante esos dos meses lo había pensado, si decirle o no, sus intenciones, desafortunadamente, había llegado a una conclusión.

¿Para qué mencionarle que pensaba hacerla su compañera? ¿Para qué arruinarle el día que de seguro, sería el más feliz para ella? ¿Que ganaría en desbaratar todos aquellos años de confianza? Ocasionándole a la chica, una gran incomodidad y dificultad de mencionarle que entre ellos nunca pasaría nada, porque ya había elegido a Kohaku. Realmente inconcebible, así mismo, prefiriendo ocultar sus sentimientos, aceptando la felicidad de Rin acompañándola en ese momento.

Momento, que para él, sería el peor de todos, pues la perdería para siempre.

 **xxx**

El tiempo había llegado, ese día, sería el inicio de su nueva vida y por más que lo intentara, Rin no sentía absolutamente nada de emoción sino mas bien, sentía estar atrapada en una decisión irrevocable.

Miraba a sus amigas correr de un lado a otro, tanto Sango como Kagome, preparaban todo para la ceremonia de ese día, sabía que se encontraban felices por ella, aunque no compartía el mismo sentimiento. A lo lejos, miraba en busca del Yokai de pelo plateado pero no aparecía, no le preocupaba su llegada ya que confiaba en él, lo que le inquietaba era no tenerlo cerca de ella pues Sesshomaru, era el único quien podría transmitirle tola la confianza y tranquilidad que necesitaba en ese momento.

Resignada de no notarlo entre el bosque, entro a la cabaña donde sus amigas le ayudarían a vestir.

No paso mucho tiempo para que terminaran de arreglar a la joven. Los ojos de las dos acompañante de Rin, formaban estrellas al observar resplandeciente a la chica, lucia realmente hermosa, aquel kimono blanco con pequeños toques en rosa, resaltaban toda su abundante belleza, el peinado que le habían hecho, hacia lucir aun mas grandes sus cobrizos ojos y el poco maquillaje que traía en el rostro, la hacía parecer todo un ángel.

Orgullosas de su trabajo, admiraban y alagaban a Rin quien no escuchaba a nadie más que a los latidos de su corazón.

Desde su posición podía percibir a la perfección el desagradable aroma a humanos que se encontraba, no faltaba mucho, a solo unos cuantos metros se encontraba aquella aldea donde para su desgracia había dejado a Rin. Sin detenerse más, comenzó adentrarse al lugar, sabía que la hermosa mujer se encontraba cerca pues podía distinguir el embriagante aroma que siempre la caracterizo.

Antes de acercarse a una cabaña donde parecía ahí, se encontraba Rin, a lo lejos distinguió a Inuyasha junto con Kohaku, de inmediato frunció el ceño, no recordaba haber visto seres más repugnantes que ellos. Observo detenidamente al joven exterminador, lo suficientemente penetrante que, lo hizo voltear.

En cuanto Kohaku conecto su mirada con la del Yokai, sintió un vacio enorme en el estomago, sabía bien la mirada que le clavaba. Inuyasha de igual forma se percato de la presencia de su hermano pero en comparación de Kohaku, este no le tomo importancia, sabía que Rin había solicitado su presencia.

Segundos después, desvió su abismal mirada a otro sitio, estaba seguro que si seguía un segundo más, observando a aquel bastardo aprovechado, sería capaz de ir hasta él y matarlo de un solo golpe. Vaya satisfacción que sentiría estar frente a ese imbécil y llenar sus garras de su sangre, así mismo, ver como salpicaría, si, aquello calmaría un poco su rabia pero no el dolor de imaginarse a Rin, odiándolo por siempre, por matar a su futuro esposo.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, se coloco frente a la entrada de la cabaña.

Se podían escuchar mimos y chillidos de emoción, eran sonidos bastante irritantes para Sesshomaru, sonidos, que en un instante comprendió al ver frente a él, a la mujer mas hermosa que jamás había visto.

Era la primera vez que Sesshomaru embozaba un asombro como ese, pues se encontraba paralizado por tal belleza frente él, si, sabía que Rin era una bella chica pero nunca imagino que se vería de esa manera.

 **xxx**

Los halagos de sus amigas no cesaban, Rin sentía asfixiarse por todo aquello y hasta cierto punto, llego a sentirse incomoda pero todo eso cambio, en cuanto alzo la mirada, pues frente a ella, se encontraba él, el imponente Yokai de hermosos ojos dorados, quien la miraba penetrante.

\- Señor Seshsomaru – soltó involuntariamente en un suspiro

Sus acompañantes, asombradas, voltearon la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el Lord y comprendiendo la relación de esos dos, salieron de la cabaña para dejarlos solos. Pues no sospechaban nada más que una charla y felicitaciones por parte del Yokai.

Ambos se quedaron observándose mutuamente por un momento, ni uno, ni otro, sabía que decir o hablar. Sesshomaru se encontraba hechizado por tan radiante belleza y Rin, se encontraba pasmada por tener a tal presencia frente a ella pero lo peor, era que este, la estuviera viendo, vestida de novia.

\- Se… señor Sesshomaru – tartamudeo Rin, rompiendo el silencio – si vino…. Muchas gracias

Menciono ella compartiéndole al Yokai una leve sonrisa, la cual no fue correspondida por ningún sonido o gesticulación. De pronto y en cuestión de segundos, la chica al no ver respuesta alguna de su amo, más que una penetrante mirada, comenzó a sentirse tan pequeña como una hormiga.

A caso ¿me veo tan mal? Se decía entre pensamientos. A pesar de haber escuchado tantos halagos de sus amigas, ninguno tendría más valor para ella, que si se lo dijera Sesshomaru.

Nunca había sentido esa clase de sentimientos, era una combinación de asombro, de rabia, dulzura, odio e impotencia al verla, al tenerla, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de él. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Que nunca la había visto mas hermosa para otro hombre? ¿Qué ese día su olor era aun mas embriagador que otros días y que jamás volvería a disfrutar de su sabor? Pues después de ese día, se contaminaría con el asqueroso olor de Kohaku.

Pensado lo anterior, decidió simplemente retirarse, acto que fue interrumpido, cuando la chica hablo.

\- No paraban de, decirme… lo hermosa que me veo… pero… no me siento así ¿Es cierto señor Sesshomaru? ¿Me veo hermosa? – pregunto la chica mirando con ilusión al Yokai , pues esperaba una respuesta positiva, aunque fuera un simple "si" pero lo quería escuchar de él

Sesshomaru la observo por un segundo mas ¿Cómo es que, en ocasiones era tan torpe? Se decía, simplemente, esa era una de las muchas razones por las cuales ella, lo volvía loco. Siempre tan infantil, siempre tan sutil, siempre tan sensual, siempre tan Rin.

Sabía que la chica esperaba una respuesta, sus ojos no le mentían, ella buscaba con desesperación un comentario de aprobación, cosa que altero los instintos de Sesshomaru ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque en ese momento, Rin, no podía estar más vulnerable.

Se fue acercando lentamente a ella, la chica soltó un suspiro al tenerlo de frente, sus ojos se abrieron cual asombro y nerviosa, sintió ruborizarme. En cambio Sesshomaru, con aquella varonil actitud, arqueo una ceja y alzando el mentón de la joven, hablo:

\- Siempre luces hermosa

Rin soltó involuntariamente todo el aliento que le quedaba, después de aquello, el poderoso Lord se aparto de ella, dejándola, con una sensación de inmensa soledad.

Después de mencionarle aquellas palabras, el gran Lord, decidió salir de ahí, sabía bien que no soportaría estar más tiempo a solas con ella, entonces dio media vuelta cuando:

\- No, por favor… aun no se valla – dijo ella casi implorando – quédese, su presencia me llena de paz y si se va yo… por favor quédese…

Sesshomaru la observo sorprendido, la actitud de Rin lo descontrolaba, pero lo entendía, se encontraba nerviosa por su boda y por supuesto solo él, podía darle seguridad.

\- Bien – respondió, quedándose en el lumbral de la entrada

\- Señor Sesshomaru – hablo

\- ¿Sí?

\- Gracias… gracias por estar aquí… conmigo – mencionaba la chica aguantando las inmensas ganas de llorar – ¿usted cree que esto, es lo co…? - preguntó Rin sin terminar frase pues en segundos entro Sango, anunciándole a la joven, que ya era hora de salir. La ceremonia comenzaría

Un profundo miedo inundo a Rin, lo suficiente, que comenzó a respirar entre jadeos pero los presentes no sospecharon nada pues, confundieron su terror, con nervios de una novia. Entonces, al ver que ya todo comenzaría, Sesshomaru, se aparto de la entrada para dejar salir a la chica.

La bella joven salió de la cabaña y sintiendo sus piernas temblar, volteó su mirada al poderoso ser junto a ella. Esa hermosa mirada de oro, ese delicioso aroma que siempre la cautivo, esa manera de hablar, esa forma de ser tan suya que la enloquecía, jamás la volvería a tener cerca, porque después de ese día, su vida cambiaria para siempre.

¿Señor Seshsomaru, usted cree que esto sea lo correcto? Era la pregunta que fue interrumpida. Si antes, Rin, no estaba segura de casarse, mucho menos en ese momento puesto que lo que menos hubiera deseado en toda su vida, era estar separada del ser a quien más amaba en el mundo.

\- Señor Sesshomaru – menciono Rin entre temblores

\- No te preocupes Rin – hablo él – te estaré acompañando

Y aquellas palabras, la derrumbaron. Entonces era cierto, entre ellos jamás existiría nada más que una relación de amo a protegida. Comprendiendo aquello, reprimió sus lagrimas y regalándole una sonrisa, de dirigió junto con Sango a donde seria la ceremonia.

Mientras que Sesshomaru, al verla caminar a aquel maldito lugar, sintió claramente como si le arrancaran el alma del cuerpo.

* * *

 _ **Bien aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo…. Espero que lo disfruten y me comenten su sincera opinión.**_

 _ **Saben que las quiero muchísimo a ustedes mis hermosas lectoras, les mando un fuerte abrazo.** _

**YaZziLeOn**


	3. capitulo 3 (final)

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **NO OLVIDES MI NOMBRE**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Chicas, puede ser un poco desesperante y hasta cierto punto, doloroso pero por favor, termínenlo de leer, no se queden a la mitad ¿siiii?**

* * *

¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo podría soportar verla caminar directo a ese bastardo? ¿Porque había aceptado estar presente? Se decía, más que irritado. Era un imbécil, un completo imbécil, por ceder ante tal petición tan más despreciable. Pero ¿qué hacer ahora? Esa sonrisa de Rin, le había indicado que se encontraba feliz por tenerlo el día de su boda, lo entendía, estaba decidido, ella se casaría y era irrevocable.

Sin alguna otra alternativa, se dirigió al lugar donde procedería la ceremonia. Justo en un lugar apartado de todos aquellos inútiles humanos, se quedó de pie, esperando la entrada triunfal de la novia.

\- ¿Bien Rin, a partir de aquí caminas tu sola entendido? – le menciono Sango mientras ella, solo acento

Más que alegría o emoción, sentía en su corazón un profundo dolor. Sesshomaru no había dicho nada, no había hecho nada, ni siquiera, al ver que estaba a punto de dirigirse al lugar, donde uniría su vida con Kohaku. Por más que en su interior tenía la esperanza de que ese Yokai le tuviera un sentimiento diferente a la de una protegida, al ver la actitud de su amo, desapareció. Así que, resignada, se encamino a su destino.

No había recordado que aquel kimono le apretara tanto como lo sentía en ese momento, pues sentía que el aire le faltaba, sabia y había escuchado de esos nervios que le dan a todas las novias pero, aquellos que sentía, eran diferentes, eran tormentosos, eran aterradores y eso le perturbaba ya que, nunca imagino sentir eso el día de su boda, sino todo lo contario.

Por fin se encontraba frente a los invitados, frente a ella, vio a Kohaku quien ya la esperaba, en cuanto lo noto, una profunda tristeza la inundo, entonces comenzó a caminar a su dirección, lo hacía más en automático que decidida. Mientras que el joven exterminador, al verla frente a él, soltó un profundo suspiro, su prometida no podía verse más hermosa, se sentía tan enamorado y completamente decidido a unir su vida con la de ella.

Parecía un sueño, nunca pensó que esa hermosa mujer le daría el sí, tenía que admitir que al enterarse que Rin se había encontrado con Sesshomaru después de dos años, lo asusto, pues creyó que todo se perdería, porque Rin, elijaría irse con el Yokai pero al no ver ninguna intención de cancelar su compromiso, su espíritu se tranquilizó, sintiéndose seguro de que su trabajo con esa chica, había resultado. Ella, ya había olvidado al poderoso Lord.

Mientras caminaba, a su alrededor podía notar cada una de las miradas encima de ella, las llenas de ilusión de sus amigas, las de orgullo de Inuyasha y Miroku y las de alegría de todos los demás presentes, mientas ella, no podía sentirse peor ¿pero qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer si Sesshomaru no le había mostrado ni siquiera una pequeña señal de que no realizara ese matrimonio?

Pensando en aquello desvió la mirada de Kohaku y comenzó a buscar en que sitio se encontraba aquel, quien solo la veía y seguiría viendo como a una pequeña niña. No tardo mucho para encontrarlo, Sesshomaru ya la veía y esa mirada que siempre la paralizo, amenazaba con hacer lo mismo en ese momento, pues era tan intensa e insistente que podía sentir como su alma, salía de su cuerpo al soltar un suspiro, y volvía a entrar, cuando recuperaba el aliento.

Veía como la chica se acercaba lentamente, hasta ese día, nunca había notado la natural elegancia que ella despedía, realmente la pequeña niña se había quedado atrás y una hermosa señorita había nacido al pasar de los años. Años, en los cuales, su corazón había sido paulatinamente cautivado.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, clavo aún más sus hermosos ojos dorados en Rin, con la suma intención de grabarse aquella escena en su mente. En verla, tan hermosa, siendo ella, tan sonrojada como siempre, tan insegura al sentir tantas miradas, al tener ese despeinado mechón de cabello, al bajar su mirada cobriza al sentirse incomoda y al buscar siempre la abismal mirada de Sesshomaru.

Entonces, al mirarse, ambos conectaron más que una mirada, sino también sus corazones, su alma.

 **xxx**

Rin, termino de soltar aquel suspiro y por fin llego hasta Kohaku, este, la tomo de la mano y la acerco al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia pero ella, no apartaba la vista de aquel Yokai, parecía que entre ambos aquella conexión que siempre existió, se negaba a romperse. Con la cabeza volteando por completo a su lado izquierdo, continúo mirándolo hasta el instante en que su prometido se colocó frente a ella.

De un sobresalto se desconectó de aquel imponente ser y enfocando la mirada pudo visualizar a Kohaku. Una fugaz rabia envolvió al peli plateado, sabía bien lo que Kohaku intentaba, así mismo había comprendido, aquel imbécil le había declarado la guerra.

Sin más, la ceremonia comenzó, todos los presentes contemplaban a los novios con suma alegría y complacidos de la próxima unión. Mientras que para dos de los presentes, aquel matrimonio, no podía ser más tormentoso, más angustiante y más lleno de dolor.

La bella chica, sentía sus piernas temblar, el ramo de flores que sostenía con ambas manos se remolineaban más por su angustia que por el soplar del viento, comenzó a sudar, su corazón palpitaba tan de prisa que sentía que en cualquier momento lo escupiría, pasaba saliva y a cada momento volteaba su mirada en busca de la abismal y cautivadora de Sesshomaru.

Parecía ansiosa, tal vez estaba más contenta de lo que él, pensó, aunque no comprendía porque Rin insistía tanto en mirarlo mientras transcurría la ceremonia ¿la pondría nerviosa? Pensó, era notable que al poderoso Lord nunca le agrado del todo Kohaku, y mucho menos cuando comenzó hacerse hombre, eso siempre lo había dejado claro. Tal vez estar presente en ese momento le incomodaba a la chica, cosa que no había prevenido en cuanto le pido acompañarla.

De cualquier forma, todo era una estupidez, desde que se encontraba parado en aquel lugar, desde que la vio caminar con su kimono blanco, desde que llego a la aldea, cuando ella le dijo que lo necesitaba presente, cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos sin saber que era solo un engaño, de hecho, todo había sido una estupidez, desde que había regresado.

En definitiva, nunca debió de aceptar tal propuesta, sin que ella supiera, lo había condenado a morir contemplando su matrimonio ¿en qué momento se había vuelta tan egoísta? Pensó, esa mujer le había tomado el pelo, si su plan era acabar con él, estaba equivocada, pues no estaría presente, si, lo había decidido, se marcharía, no soportaba más ese momento.

Debía irse, antes de que pasara lo que ella había ocasionado "destruirlo" debía irse, antes de que perdiera el control, tenía que alejarse, antes de contemplar que la perdería para siempre. Sin más, decidió retirarse, comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque con su tan estoica y conocida manera, de tras de su hombro miro por última vez la figura de aquella hermosa chica y después continuo, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, en definitiva, no se encontraba bien, la ceremonia iba a la mitad, estaban a punto de pasar al culmine de la unión y Rin, sentía estar a punto de perder más que su libertad. Resignada, tomo aire, volteo la vista a donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, exhalo lentamente y después de aquello, se quedó sin aliento, pues el Yokai, ya no se encontraba.

Tan parecido a como si le clavaran miles de espinas en el pecho, fue lo que sintió cuando no encontró a quien le había prometido a acompañarla. Gritar, si, es lo que Rin quería en ese momento, gritar, pues en cuestión de segundos, una profunda desesperación y una inmensa soledad, le inundo por completo el cuerpo.

Los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que no podía escuchar nada más que su palpitar. Con sus cafés ojos, descaradamente y sin escrúpulos, comenzó a buscar a Sesshomaru por cada lugar, por cada rincón pero, no podía encontrarlo. Entonces llego el momento, la hora en que cada uno, mencionará sus votos y después de eso, por fin serian marido y mujer.

 **xxx**

Les indicaron a los jóvenes colocarse uno frente al otro, Kohaku de inmediato lo hizo mientras Rin, absorta continuaba en su búsqueda sin éxito, sus ojos no podían dejar de moverse por doquier, querían encontrarlo pero no podían, él, ya no estaba ahí.

\- Señorita, por favor póngase frente a su novio – escucho de pronto y de un sobresalto reacciono acomodándose casi con movimientos mecánicos

Rin respiraba entre jadeos, su pecho le dolía y sentía inmensas ganas de llorar. Entonces, sintió como Kohaku le tomo las manos, mientras le sonría dulcemente, ella, se limitó a devolverle el gesto ya que, experimento una sensación extraña pues, veía al joven de frente, con el mismo sentimiento como si estuviera viendo un tronco. Sin poder analizar esa sensación, el joven comenzó hablar.

El tiempo parecía extraño, Kohaku comenzó a pronunciar sus votos y, Rin tal y como si comenzara a entrar a un extraño sueño, el sonido de la voz de su novio y hasta el soplar del viento, se fueron apagando lentamente hasta que no se escuchaba nada más que su respiración.

Por su mente viajaban cientos de pensamientos, se sentía confundida, desesperada, asfixiada pero lo más relevante, inconforme; no podía quedarse así, Sesshomaru no podida irse y dejarla sola, así que sin más, giro su cabeza hacia donde estaban todos los presentes, observando a la joven pareja y sin darles importancia, comenzó a buscar a su señor. Buscaba entre cada persona, entre cada rincón, alguna señal, algún movimiento, algo, que le indicara que él, seguía ahí.

Se negaba rotundamente a pensar, que ya no estaba.

\- Señorita… señorita… - le llamaban y aquella voz se escuchaba lejana – señorita Rin…. Señorita… – continuaba y entre más identificaba el sonido, más cerca lo sentía – ¡señorita Rin!

\- ¿Ah? ¿Eh? – exclamo sorprendida

\- Le pido de favor, no gire su rostro, manténgase frente a su novio – le reprendieron

\- Ah, sí, si – respondió ella aun con mirada aturdida

Kohaku sin tomarle mucho interés a la actitud de Rin, prosiguió.

Ser sumamente inquieta es una de las características que definen a Rin y no hubo excepción en ese momento, pues no tardo mucho para volver a buscar a Sesshomaru, deseaba con todo su ser verlo, si, sabía que todo cambiaría desde que se convirtiera en esposa de Kohaku pero las cosas no podían terminar de esa manera.

Tenía que verlo, debía despedirse, darle el ultimo abrazo, sentir por última vez que estaba cerca de ella, sentir su calor inundar su cuerpo para que después de aquello, por fin, dejar de ser la protegida del poderosos Lord de las tierras del oeste y ser ahora, protegida por su esposo el joven exterminador.

Su búsqueda estaba a punto de terminar, no lo había encontrado en ninguna parte, acaso ¿realmente la había abandonado? De inmediato que llego esa pregunta a su mente, comenzó a sentir como si su cuerpo se fuera a desvanecer, las piernas le temblaron y su vista comenzó a nublarse, fue entonces cuando alzando la vista, justo antes de llegar al gran cerezo, caminando tan estoico como siempre, iba Sesshomaru.

Sus ojos se abrieron cual sorpresa, era él, si, era su señor a quien se le mecía su plateada melena por el soplar del viento, quien con la misma tranquilidad que siempre lo caracterizo, caminaba lejos de la ceremonia, en dirección al bosque, porque en efecto, se marcharía, definitivamente, no la acompañaría. Pero eso no era lo que más le dolía sino que ese acto del Yokai, lo entendía bien, a su manera, era la forma de darle el adiós para siempre.

Conocía bien la manera en la que se comunicaba su amo, por lo tanto, alejarse del lugar sin decir nada, era claramente su despedida y Rin lo sabía, ese torso fornido y los cabellos plateados serian lo último que verían sus ojos, sería lo último que sabría de Sesshomaru.

 **xxx**

Mientras caminaba en dirección al bosque, su mente comenzó a pensar. Marcharse, en definitiva, era lo mejor, alejarse y dejarla disfrutar de su felicidad junto al que en cuestión de minutos, sería su esposo pues, despedirse, no era una opción, ya que, de cualquier forma, no podía seguir viendo tal escena, bastante había soportado al verla caminar directo a ese bastardo, bastante lo había torturado en entregarse voluntariamente a otro hombre.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese momento? Pensó de pronto volviendo su mente al pasado.

Comenzó a recordar los momentos vividos con esa chica, los días enteros que paso con esa femenina compañía que siempre, lo llenaba de una manera inexplicable, si, él nunca negaría que cada segundo junto a Rin, fue simplemente maravilloso y aunque por su personalidad y naturaleza, se le era casi imposible demostrarlo, lo sentía y eso, era suficiente.

Y ahora, ¿Qué pasaba? Todo aquello se perdería. No podía estar más que arrepentido por dejarla aquellos dos años, si en algún momento, su estupidez no lo hubiera dominado, no estaría viviendo esa situación – se dijo frustrado – Entonces, un recuerdo más llego a su mente. En toda su vida, nunca había experimentado un sentimiento semejante, si bien no le era de su incumbencia, vidas ajenas a la de él, obteniendo siempre lo que se proponía ¿Por qué en esta ocasión era diferente?

El Yokai detuvo su andar, arqueo una ceja y analizo.

Era la primera y única vez que sabía bien que esos sentimientos, hacia esa chica, eran de amor, sabía que estaba enamorado de ella y aun así, él, el gran Sesshomaru ¿la dejaría? De pronto, una enorme ira lo inundo, cerró los ojos y trato de controlarse, una vez más, esa mujer lo hacía actuar fuera de él, así mismo tal y como un certero golpe a su orgullo lo sacudió por completo. ¿Cómo es que había sido tan estúpido? Se dijo conteniendo un gruñido.

¿Realmente, así seria? ¿Así de fácil dejaría ir a la mujer que amaba? ¿De esa forma tan simple se dejaría vencer por un insignificante humano? ¿En qué demonios pensaba? Se dijo, entonces comenzó a analizar, la manera en la que Rin lo había recibido ese día, pues en ese momento, al sentirla lanzarse a sus brazos, no había sido un simple gesto de emoción, porque en ella, había sentido una entrega, una total declaración de la falta que le había hecho durante ese tiempo

Pero no solo eso ¿Porque la insistencia de Rin en que él, la acompañara? ¿Porque su angustia al mencionarle que se casaría? ¿Porque tantos nervios a la hora de encaminarse a su prometido? Y ¿porque las constantes miradas, mientras procedía la ceremonia? A caso ¿Rin, intentaba decirle algo? Por fin soltó un gruñido, ya lo comprendía, el dolor que había sentido al escuchar a Rin decirle que se casaría, lo había segado, lo había hecho comportarse como un imbécil ¿qué? acaso ¿no regreso por ella? Acaso ¿No estaba dispuesto a tenerla para él y solo para él?

En efecto, no la dejaría, no tenía porque, justo a tiempo su cerebro había reaccionado, justo el momento, para regresar por ella y llevársela lejos de esa asquerosa aldea, porque si, él había regresado con un objetivo y no dejaría que un simple y repugnante ser como Kohaku, se quedara con la mujer que le pertenece, la que siempre le perteneció. Rin no pertenecía a ese sitio, su lugar, siempre había sido junto a Sesshomaru.

Completamente decidido y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, dio media vuelta y así tuviera que matar a quien se le pusiera frente, lo haría, pero no saldría de ahí, sin Rin. El gran Lord no dio más de un par de pasos cuando completamente pasmado, presencio frente a él, una escena, que nunca se imagino.

 **xxx**

Entonces lo comprendió, no era esa inmensa necesidad de tener a su amo apoyándola en el día de su vida, sino que era exactamente él, quien la llenaba más que cualquier cosa, no era que no se sintiera apoyo, sino que lo necesitaba para poder estar de pie, no era que realmente quisiera casarse, sino que era un simple y torpe intento de olvidar a Sesshomaru. Pero que estúpida era, se dijo ¿En qué pensaba? Por más que quisiera, nunca podría hacerlo, nunca podría olvidar a Sesshomaru.

Aunque el joven exterminador tuviera todo lo necesario para obtener una buena vida, no era lo que ella quería pues Rin siempre lo supo y al ver que ya no se encontraba y sentir que se desvanecería, no era una simple sensación de dolor, verlo alejarse de ese lugar, dejando a la intemperie que uniera su vida con Kohaku y sentir que el alma se iría junto con él, no era simplemente dolor, sino era perder su misma vida, porque perder a Sesshomaru, era mucho peor que perderse a ella misma.

¿En qué momento había dejado que su tristeza eligiera por ella? Sí, siempre supo que estar con Sesshomaru era lo que siempre quiso y siempre querría.

\- Señorita Rin – escucho y entonces tal y como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla, su mente por fin se aclaro.

Parpadeo un par de veces para poder enfocar bien y así fue, la vista ya no la tenía nublada pero el tiempo pasaba como si fuera lento, vio a cada uno de los presentes, sonriendo y admirando a los novios, sintió a alguien tomándola de las manos, volteo al frente y lo vio, era Kohaku quien continuaba diciendo sus votos.

\- Señorita, es la última vez que le digo, por favor no volteé su rostro, mantenga la mirad afija en su novio –

Rin observo al hombre quien la reprendió, después de eso, clavo sus cafés ojos en Kohaku, al mismo tiempo en que una gran satisfacción comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, sonrió levemente y al instante soltó las manos de su prometido. Tal acto, sorprendió al mencionado quien mirando con asombro a la chica, intento volver a tomarle las manos. Rin se aparto de él y mirándolo compasiva, pronuncio las palabras correctas para romperle en mil pedazos el corazón.

\- Lo lamento – dijo, al tiempo en que retrocedió un paso

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el joven sorprendido

Rin sabía lo que hacía, estaba dispuesta, quizá el Yokai de cabellos plateados no le correspondería a sus sentimientos pero ¿eso que más daba? No perdería la oportunidad que siempre soñó; el confesarle sus sentimientos, si, perdería la oportunidad de casarse y de tal vez, tener (ante la perspectiva ajena) una buena vida junto al joven exterminador pero ¿tener una buena vida era, estar con un hombre a quien no amaba, mientras que el amor de su vida se encontraba lejos de ella? y lo peor ¿Qué ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mencionarle sus sentimientos?

No, definitivamente, no importaba, iría con Sesshomaru, le confesaría sus sentimientos y aunque no fueran correspondidos, rogaría porque se le permitiera estar a su lado, pues no deseaba permanecer con alguien que no fuera su señor.

\- No puedo – continuo ella agitando la cabeza y retrocediendo aun mas –

\- Rin – pronuncio Kohaku sintiendo que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo

\- Lo siento mucho – afirmo ella y sin perder más tiempo dio media vuelta comenzando a correr directo a la salida

\- Rin – grito el joven quedándose estático

Tomando su kimono entre las manos, corrió lo más rápido que le dieron sus pies, de una extraña manera se sentía más libre que nunca, sentía su espíritu volar junto con la felicidad que sentía en ir a alcanzar a Sesshomaru.

Como si el tiempo marchara más lento, todos los presentes contemplaron atónitos, como la bella chica, de un salto, bajo del altar y tomando su kimono en manos, comenzó a correr fuera del lugar así mismo contemplando el pasmo del joven exterminador.

Una sonrisa se comenzó a dibujar en su rostro y una inmensa satisfacción la inundo, pues aquello, es lo que hubiese querido hacer desde un principio. Ya fuera del sitio, continuo corriendo mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, la emoción no cavia en Rin, sentía un enorme deseo de gritar, de llamarle pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, Sesshomaru ya se encontraba frente a ella.

 **xxx**

Aquella escena realmente nunca se la espero, pues vio a Rin apartarse del bastardo y correr en dirección al bosque. Una sensación que nunca antes experimento, abarco todo su cuerpo y sin perder más tiempo se acerco a ella.

La chica sin darse cuenta continuo corriendo hasta que el imponente ser frente a ella la detuvo, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos no podían abrirse más por el asombro de verlo tan cerca. El Yokai, acorto aun más la distancia y la sujeto por los hombros sintiendo como la joven se estremeció completa, ambos se miraban estupefactos y aunque ninguno mencionaba palabra, ambas miradas decían más que lo que ellos pudieran pronunciar.

Todos, absolutamente todos, estaban más que sorprendidos por la actitud de Rin pero más aun, nadie entendía la reacción de Kohaku, pues el joven, simplemente observaba la escena que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia. Si, le dolía y su vacio en el pecho era tan profundo como un pozo pero de alguna manera él lo sabía, siempre lo supo, aunque intentara negarlo, siempre supo que Rin nunca lo amaría, si, pudo sentirle aprecio y un gran cariño pero nunca comparado con los profundos sentimientos hacia Sesshomru.

\- Kohaku imbécil, ve por ella – le grito Inuyasha sacándolo de su Shock – ¿qué haces? – cuestiono frustrado, mientras Kohaku, simplemente se limito a mirarlo – idiota entonces iré yo…

\- Inuyasha no lo hagas – interrumpió Sango

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el Hanyoi

\- Esto le corresponde a Kohaku

El muchacho sentía inmensas ganas de llorar, de correr, de ir tras ella pero sabía que era inútil, Rin por más incoherente que sonara, había tomado su decisión justo a tiempo, había elegido al hombre que realmente amaba y no era él, así como Sesshomaru intento resignarse ante tal decisión, ahora era su turno, aceptar su derrota.

\- No – por fin hablo Kohaku – no iré Inuyasha, ella ya eligió – dijo entre suspiros al momento de dar media vuelta y alejarse de ahí.

Sus almas parecían estar conectadas, no apartaban la mirada el uno del otro, fue entonces que la joven cortó el silencio.

\- Señor Sesshomaru – hablo entre suspiros, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

\- Rin – dijo él, acariciando el rostro de la chica, quien al sentir el contacto de sus manos, entre cerro sus ojos para profundizar tan exquisita sensación.

Rin lo supo entonces, sin que le hiciera falta el escuchar alguna palabra, sabía bien que el acto de Sesshomaru, significaba una abierta declaración. Sabiendo esto, de sus cobrizos ojos, comenzaron a caer lentamente pequeñas gotas de lágrimas, mismas, que fueron limpiadas con ternura por el imponente Yokai, quien en seguida apoderándose de su cintura, la cargo entre sus brazos para después desaparecer de ese lugar, tan rápido como un parpadeo. No hizo falta decir más palabras, ambos lo sabían, ambos habían declarado su amor y ambos, eran completamente correspondidos.

* * *

Lili: nena, muchas gracias por tus hermosos comentarios, realmente esperaba tu aportación, en opiniones jajaja, ya sabes, eres de mis consentidas. J

Se bien lo desesperante de la actitud de ambos jejeje pero suele pasar, lo bueno fue que se quedaron juntos, como tiene que ser…

 **Comentarios de la autora.**

Perdónenme la tardanza pero es que por donde vivo a hecho mucho frio y escribir con las manos congeladas es muy difícil jajaja pero aquí está la tercera y última parte, espero que les haya gustado mucho

Esta vez, quise hacer algo cortito pero lleno de emociones (espero que me haya salido bien) así mismo, a un Sesshomaru más sensible, ojala no haya metido la pata jajaja en fin, espero sus hermosísimos comentarios. Un abrazo enorme mis bellísimas lectoras las quiero. J

PD: muchísimas gracias por sus tan hermosos comentarios, de verdad que hacen feliz a mi corazón cuando leo sus opiniones J les estaré contestando a todas aquellas que tiene cuenta en FanFiction.

 **YaZziLeOn**


End file.
